User blog:Boopidee/Boopidee's Best to Worst List for Lawl
This is my opinion please no get mad k thanks Original (Chincherrinas) Best: Sheev I love prequel memes, this moveset is cool, if we're going just by character then Sheev would still be like 2nd (1st being Guile and Bison.) Worst: Nicholas Cage When the final smash is more faithful than the actual moveset, you need to go home. Take a nap. Find a date. Get some food. Kill your parents. YTPGuy's Lawl (YTPGuy17) Best: Dark Helmet Spaceballs is cool and this is one of the better movesets. Worst: Toon Mario This character sucks. I literally don't have to explain this. Lawl ARL (agentrocksluxury) Best: AOSTH Sonic This show sucks, it's bad, it's dumb, I don't like it, which is why I love it. This moveset was able to replicate the insanity of the show imo. Worst: Heavy/Scout no Lawl Nova (skapooooon) Best: Tied, Joel and Reddy Joel is really good, his moveset represents him SOOOOO well. Meanwhile, Reddy is my secondary for Nova. I love that he's basically a LOTD character done right. Worst: Sheldon Cooper I at least like Phineas & Ferb, this show sucks and its a really early moveset. Lawl MAD (Peez-Dah) Best: Tied, Cartoon Ganon and Van Darkholme Cartoon Ganon is a great moveset, it was a huge improvement from Jafar in presentation and moveset, it was amazing. Loved it. But god damn it I love me some gay porn. Worst: Linkara Gay Luigi is an okay moveset with horrid presentation. This is BOTH. Lawl What-If (ThatCheesyBWord) Best: Yeet Sayori Okay memes aside, the fact that you made a one button character actually viable is really inspiring. Great job with this one man! Worst: Starbomb Link I really don't have to explain this. This moveset is really boring. Lawl Beatdown (ShadBad88) Best: Tord With just the moveset, this would be Gary Oak, but FUCK this character was super hype to FINALLY see done. Loved the moveset, the presentation was even better, it was great. Worst: Markiplier Not bad at all, but out of the four first movesets, I cared about this guy the least. Very much personal preference. L-Neo (Renegade Jade) Best: Panchito Spongebob Son of a beach, I love this. The presentation was incredible, moveset was amazing, I love the source so much, this one is VERY biased, cause this is a character I would 100% make if Jade didn't. Worst: Shovel Knight I have a soft spot for Jyushi cause it got me into Osumatsu-san. This one was just kinda boring. Lawl Soul (silentchatterbox52) Best: Big Cookie Nothing to say really, this is just a cool set. Worst: Hamilton Not a bad moveset, but I have a personal bias against this series and also it's not as good as the other sets. Lawl Encore (TheScentofPlums) Best: Gay Spaghetti Chef I was gonna make this Ratboy Genius but FUUUUUUCK I love this character too much. Worst: Kirbopher Not bad at all, but it's flawed, obviously. It's the first moveset. If I missed a Lawl, its cause I don't give a fuck about it, or it doesn't have enough movesets for me to fairly judge it. Category:Blog posts